


My Cup Runneth Over

by crisiskris



Series: Youthful Exuberance [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Party Games, Threesome - M/M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisiskris/pseuds/crisiskris
Summary: Severus stumbles on two of his former students… doing what?! on his desk?





	My Cup Runneth Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest (3rd wave) in response to the three-word challenge: sodomy, lacuna, soiree

Severus threw his best Death Eater glare across the room, but no one seemed to notice.  The music pounded, his head throbbing in a complicated cross rhythm, and everywhere he looked people were dancing, screaming, laughing uproariously, and generally having a grand time.  Their joy grated on his nerves and he ground his teeth together, resisting the urge to cast an Aveda Kadavera on the whole lot.

Not for the first time, he found himself cursing the name of one Albus Dumbledore, Merlin First Class times two thanks to his efforts in the last great war against evil.  Never mind that it had been Severus who paved the way for the defeat of Voldemort, Severus who whined and simpered and ass-kissed his way back into the Death Eater’s Inner Circle, who had ultimately discovered the Dark Lord’s greatest weakness, thus enabling that stupid Potter boy to kill him – for good this time.  Did Severus get an Order of Merlin, First Class?  Nooo, of course not.  Instead, he got an Albus pat-on-the-back and an invitation to the Headmaster’s little soiree that sounded suspiciously like a command.

“You really must put the past behind you, Severus,” Dumbledore had twinkled at him, “It’s time to repair old wounds – time to find meaning once again.”

Severus had stared straight into those shiny blue eyes and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from explicating in great detail the multitude of potions in which Eye of Wizard might be an essential ingredient.  Instead, he’d settled for his usual sarcastic wit, and returned, “trying to fill the lacuna of my soul, Albus?  I think you’ll find that empty suits me better.”  The bastard had, of course, merely smiled as a response, making Severus wonder viciously if there might be a potion in need of Lip of Wizard as well.

He growled at a Hufflepuff student who’d come too close in her effort to get at the punch bowl.  She paled and scurried off, and Severus felt an absurd thrill of pleasure – he may not be a Death Eater anymore, and he may not be a dangerous spy any longer, but he was still a malicious asshole.  Something to hang the hat of his identity on, at least.  Pushing away from the table, he decided that he’d put in enough of an appearance at the yay-the-Dark-Lord’s-Dead-(Again) festival, and strode out of the Great Hall.

The thumping music and screechy voices of happy Hogwarts students faded to a dull roar, and at last to nothingness as he made his way down the stairs towards his dungeons.  ‘Peace,’  he thought, ‘Quiet dungeon, good book, that’s what I need, not some stupid celebration.’

Just then, a muffled banging disrupted his thoughts and stopped him in his tracks.  It was coming from his Potions classroom.  A spike of rage ran through him – if one of those drunken Hufflepuff idiots had somehow gotten in there…he’d kill them, he really would.  If they didn’t get into something poisonous and kill themselves first, of course, in which case he would stand there and gloat while they writhed and moaned at his feet…

Suddenly, he did hear a moan, but it was distinctly not the moan of someone who was in pain.  It was more… passionate.  Lustful.  Oh. Merlin.  In his Potions classroom?!  Severus swore under his breath, and then swore again since it felt so good the first time.  Well, if no one’s life was in danger, he could afford to do this in slightly more Slytherin style.  He cast an Augment charm on his ears and leaned against the doorway to listen…

“Oh, Merlin, sir!” Came a voice, sounding suspiciously like Potter’s.  “Please, sir, I’ve been a very naughty boy!”

“You have indeed, Mr. Potter,” answered a second voice, unmistakably Draco Malfoy’s.  “Now, I shall have to punish you.”

“Detention?”  Potter sounded over-dramatically childish, and Severus rolled his eyes.  This…drivel is what got them off?  Then he heard a loud smack of flesh on flesh, followed by Draco’s low hiss.

“I think not, Potter.  I think rather I shall teach you a lesson you won’t forget.”  The smacking noises began again, this time in earnest, and with a jolt Severus realized that Draco was spanking the Boy-Who-Lived.  And, from what he could discern from the moaning grunts Potter was giving in response, the Boy-Who-Lived seemed to be enjoying that very much.

As if in confirmation, Potter cried out inarticulately before growling, “fuck me, Draco, do it now!”  This was followed by a minute of very heavy breathing, and then Draco groaned with need.

That groan went straight to Severus’ groin.  Something about the young man’s voice aroused him deeply, and he went from half-mast to achingly hard in a matter of seconds.  Goddamn Veela blood, he thought, and even though the thought was completely irrational since the Veela affect was visual, not auditory, he decided that it was the cause of the erection now demanding his attention.  He further decided that it was completely unacceptable that any former student of his – especially one of his Slytherins, and most especially a Malfoy – should have that effect on him.  Donning his best teacher face, he straightened, and pushed the door open. 

“Oh, oh, please, please, Professor Snape please don’t hurt me!” Potter was shouting, spread over Snape’s desk, completely caught up in his fantasy.  Snape snorted, and Draco lifted his head, still bucking against the Gryffindor’s backside.  He saw Snape and stopped moving altogether, his pretty mouth falling open in total shock, eyes widening in horror.  “What?  Why’ve you stopped?” Potter twisted around to see what had happened.

It was amusing, really, to see Potter splayed across his desk, Malfoy’s softening cock still jammed up his ass, both of them wearing identical expressions of despair and terror.  “P-p-p-p…”  Draco was valiantly trying to form words, and failing miserably.  Snape could barely suppress a grin of delight.

“And what, pray tell, are the two of you doing here?” he purred, his voice low and silky.

“I-uh-we-uh…” Draco looked at Potter helplessly.  The other boy, still lying on the desk, looked back, completely at a loss, and finally Malfoy finished with a muttered, “Oh, bugger.”

This time, Severus couldn’t help but smile.  “Yes, well, that you were engaging in sodomy is…painfully obvious.  Allow me to rephrase.  Why were you…buggering Potter on my desk?  In my Potions classroom?  And how was it that my name came to be mentioned during these activities?”

Both boys blushed, Draco turning a horrific shade of pink while Potter went bright red right to the tips of his ears.  Draco pulled away from Harry, now completely limp, and the Boy-Who-Lived slid off the desk. 

“That wasn’t a rhetorical question, gentlemen,” Severus reminded, and was rewarded when both men blushed even more deeply than before.

“Uh, sir, please, we meant no disrespect.  It was – it was a fantasy, you see.” Potter finally blurted out, showing some of that Gryffindor courage.  Draco, in true Slytherin fashion, was letting the other boy take the brunt of Snape’s wrath while he discreetly attempted to gather their clothing.

“Accio clothes,” Severus said offhandedly, and all the clothes flew from Draco’s hands and folded themselves in a pile at his feet.  “Accio wands,” he continued, and Malfoy and Potter were divested of their wands as well.  Severus smiled predatorily.  “Now,” he said, “you were saying that you fantasized about being beaten by me, Potter?”

“That’s not exactly right.” Potter couldn’t meet his eyes, and mumbled to his chest.

“Oh no?  Pray do correct my mistake then, Mr. Potter.”  To his surprise, both boys shivered when he said Potter’s name, and both flagging cocks gave a little rise at that.  Severus quirked an eyebrow.

“It was more – it was more that you were… that I was being punished and you were…” Potter couldn’t seem to find any words, and his awkwardness was frustrating.

“That’s enough, Potter, I believe I understand.  And you, Mr. Malfoy?  Did you enjoy pretending to be me, or were you just indulging in Mr. Potter’s whimsy?”  Draco looked at his feet, redder than he’d ever been in his life.  He couldn’t answer, and Severus was surprised to see tears in his eyes.  Perhaps he’d gone too far – he didn’t want to humiliate the boy – well not in that way… He shook his head, advancing on them.  “Let’s see, now… since you are no longer students at Hogwarts, you do not have access to these rooms without permission.  This means that you have trespassed.  You have defiled my property – and, worst of all, your misrepresentation of me as a disciplinarian borders on character defamation.”  He looked evilly into the wide eyes of the young men standing before him, their twenty year old bodies hard and wet with a sheen of sweat, glistening.

With a smirk, Severus undid the clasps to his robes.  “You have been naughty boys indeed,” he continued.  The robe fell open, revealing his bare chest.  “Since you are no longer students, I cannot take house points or hand out detentions.”  He slid his arms out of his clothes, letting them fall to the floor.  As usual, he wore nothing underneath the thick black robe.  His cock jutted out proudly, hard and ready, and he was pleased to see that both sets of eyes staring at him traveled lower, lingering on what they could see.  Severus’ smile widened.  “However, I am sure that I can come up with a…suitable punishment…”

“Bugger,” Draco whispered hoarsely, his cock growing hard again.

“Bugger,” Potter agreed, already fisting his.

Snape lifted an eyebrow, opening his arms to invite them in.  “That is the idea, gentlemen,” he replied.

As one, the two young men approached him.  Above them, the music pounded on into the wee hours of the morning.  In the dungeon, they made their own music, licking and touching, teasing and tasting, until they collapsed in a sweaty, sticky mess, satiating themselves in each other’s bodies, crying out a litany of names and curses as they came.

Then they drifted, Severus on the cold dungeon floor with Draco on his left and Potter curled up on his right, arms and legs flung over him, keeping him warm.  The blond boy lifted his head to nuzzle Severus’ cheek while Potter drew lazy circles through the hair on his chest, brushing against his nipples.  “That was fantastic,” the Boy-Who-Lived muttered, and something inside Severus swelled, filling with light.  Perhaps, he contemplated, being full suited him just fine.


End file.
